


First Smile

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: What can make someone smile when nothing or no one has ever had? Spock is about to meet his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Smile

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
They walked in his class and out of it like a revolving door.  
  
Never truly caring what they learned.  
  
Only needing it to move on to something better.  
  
Every year it was the same, many young and older students.  
  
His life had never waivered, always structured.  
  
At night was the hardest time, for he felt the longing.  
  
Spock never smiled, never found the need to.  
  
Until he walked into his life.  
  
The golden human, with eyes that smiled, only for him.  
  
He almost caught himself smiling when he entered the room.  
  
But logic served its purpose that day.  
  
The day had come to an end and they left through the revolving door once again.  
  
The golden one stopped and stared back, smiling his smile of seduction.  
  
And Spock knew that he had found what was missing in his life.  
  
Alone in his class, he smiled for the first time.


End file.
